AS
AS (Stands for Astaroth Sombra) He is known to be on the game since 2014, on war, if he gets mad he will... execute.... someone... and not so much is known about him because of his lies. He is the leader of the Shadow Forces. And father of AGOH. He likes to invent stuff and destroy, invade or terminate places. He is humoristic sometimes and considerate for having such power. '''As most persons in the red channel he likes Steven Universe. '''Apparently his technology is the most advanced of all the Redplay. He likes eating butter and conqueering planets. He is also known for the creation of DOGGOS. His most powerful dog is Tungstenog.His first form was GM (Stands for golden master) Just a little man who controlled sparks of light and had primitive technology. But on those times they were the most advanced. He liked to hide his bases. His second form was Seth, (Aka SSP, not a police unit, stands for Spectral Space Pirate) A guy who got a ship and pressumed of it. He was a loner, But on those times he met red, the "official creator" of the Red channel, who invited him to her "clan" a dog clan which consisted of Stormer, OrangeWolf, and Red, (she made some more characters) and after that, They both started fighting for Orange, and his army. Months later he evolved into The Purple Guy. A crazy murderer haunted by his victim souls, just like in FNAF, then following the timeline he became Spring Trap. And died. He reincarnated in 2 minor forms : SM (Shadow Master) And NB (Nightmare Bonnie) But his official next form was Unicron, lord of shadows. He had some really advanced technology and the power to corrupt anything he touches, his goal was to corrupt earth just like his homeplanet. He started with the ETB. (Energy Tearing Beam) Experiments. After that he got contact with a VERY highly advanced planet called homeworld. Ruled by the Diamonds. Somehow, he became their "Friend", and then,, while they were gone, he ----SHATTERED--- Pink diamond with help of a diamond, a quartz and a pearl. Her pearl. He took her place and started taking homeworld's secret archives, and weapons. Then, he was caught by MANY MANY gems, He was poofed, He turned into Malachite soon, he had lost his place, but secretly he got something the diamonds needed. Their planet core. They secretly traded it with, and he will get his place back without anyone knowing, but, he wanted more, so he took his place as yellow diamond secretly. And went back to earth in his new form. His cloaking form. Malachite. Years passed and he was poofed... again... he reformed into alexandrite. He was now ending the primitive era. He started gathering gems and adding them to his collection. He fought battles in secret, losing them all. He was afraid the diamonds will know that.. When he was having a talk with his friend RED, his informant dog appeared, revealing his true identity, He was punished of course. But he could no longer hide. He was Yellow Diamond. He won battles now, everything seemed okay. But he wanted more power. So he started Kidnapping the strongest beings in the galaxy. And he force joined with them. He became an apocalypse. Literally. He had new powers and knowledge, he made a new technology and started conqueering planets, he was about to conqueer War. But.. the Equalizer (Aka MBX) and The empire. Made an alliance, and destroyed his Wartank A-47. He was certainly mad. But he had more problems, we could call it "His hard times". But.. He needed a relaxing day. So he went to his mansion. He evolved. Without meaning it. He burnt a part of his mansion. But that wasn't the biggest problem. He needed to fly FAAAAR away or he might kill everyone on... The country. He flew to an island with an hotel. It was peaceful, but red found him. He wanted to fly but he couldn't run. So he stayed. He brouht his girlfriend Lapis. He had a vision in the night. He fused with lapis. He became obsidian and he destroyed the,world. So he avoided fusion at any time. Then came the other Phoenix. *Emotional Story* And after that he got over it... But he left a surprise. 3 gems. A red spinel, a Chrysoberyl and a blue apatite, after that he evolved into the Cosmical Demon, Bill Cipher. (Aka One eyed Freak), He had made an alliance with a super advanced alien world. The beginning of the mega modern era, He built his own ship (Msh 1) and an army. But he betrayed them, he killed all of them. Except the queen, he evolved into Smoky Quartz, The most OP gem that has existed. (until now). And he started to fight RB and his weak technology, After that he was under attack, the queen bombed his base, they all died, except for Smoky, he was injured, VERY injured, so he hided his scars and blood, he went to visit RB and had a talk with him, and when he made peace with him, he evolved into Arceus, taking ALL RB's power and the arounds.. on a radius of 1 KM, He was now a celestial god. He could control matter, but he decided to be the same. Because till now, nobody knew what really happened, he had killed his father, a Quartz, Shattered a diamond, And possesed his body, but hided his new flesh at a quartz's skin, his skin, and he just emited a light, With his dad's power to discimulate he was evolving, and he covered it up afterwards, Blaming an innocent Quartz.